


Testing

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2019, Jealousy, M/M, new season
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb è bravo ad instaurare rapporti e piace facilmente a tutti, con Charles ci mette molto poco ovviamente e, sempre ovviamente, Lewis reagisce alla cosa. Il tutto durante gli ultimi test prima della nuova stagione, quando Seb finisce dritto in curva e poi in ospedale.





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> e così inizia la nuova stagione e con essa anche la mia nuova serie di shot. Non che fosse programmata, ma alla fine ho visto gli ultimi test eseguiti prima della prima gara ed avevo così tante idee che mi sono messa a scrivere. Si ispirano al bel rapporto instaurato fra Seb e Charles in poco tempo, alle foto hot di Lewis messe sul suo profilo e all’incidente di Seb nei test in questione. Per sapere come collego tutto questo basta leggere. Ovviamente ci saranno altre fic su questa stagione, la serie ho deciso di chiamarla 2019, semplice e lineare. Sto pubblicando una long su di loro, comunque. Still We Rise, parte da quello che io penso potrebbe essere stato l’inizio della loro storia, nel lontano 2007, ed arriverà agli inizi di quest’anno. Ebbene sì, sono 100 capitoli. Seguitela per avere sewis assicurato per un sacco di tempo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

TESTING   
[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/66305c9c72c171d47649f5f66c2b545c/tumblr_poibcnqZCX1xge380o2_1280.jpg)

  
C’è molta frenesia ed eccitazione, finalmente la stagione si avvicina e sinceramente non vedevo l’ora di tornare in sella.   
Sono tutto un fremito da quando ho messo il culo nella nuova Mercedes e non ho fatto che riempire Seb di considerazioni eccitate su quanto bella sia, ho fatto un sacco di video e insomma, sono stato super assorbito.   
Non che l’abbia fatto apposta, ma anche se posso non accorgermi di qualche mancanza, ci pensa Seb a farmelo notare. Ovviamente a modo suo.   
Perché non è normale che uno ti dica di non parlare troppo di una macchina perché è geloso facendo il carino con il suo nuovo giovane compagno, che tutti sanno ha una predilezione per lui.   
A parte che non è normale essere gelosi di una macchina. Ma a parte questo.   
A Charles piace Seb, è un po’ il suo idolo, ovviamente è stato in accademia Ferrari, il che significa che sperava di arrivare dove è ora e correre con Seb, insomma, significa che gli piace da sempre.   
O per lo meno io me ne ero accorto.   
Ed ora Seb è tutto carino e simpatico con lui.   
Così a me è toccato contraccambiare con foto di me nudo e che mi spoglio pubblicate sul mio profilo, così la smette di fare troppe faccine a Charles.   
Ovviamente ha risposto facendone anche di più, perché poi nei primi test a Barcellona lui ha dovuto andarsene in giro con Charles a scherzare e farlo ridere.   
E Charles aveva gli occhi sbrilluccicosi, chissà quante fantasie si sta facendo... penserà di avere speranze.   
Ricorderà di quando l’altro ieri si faceva le seghe pensando a lui!  
Se lo tocca per farmela pagare lo uccido davvero.   
Mentre ci penso col nervoso che sale alle stelle, una manata agguanta il mio culo e salto girandomi di corsa, il suo sorrisone da damerino mi saluta come se non ci fossero dei precedenti che sa.   
Non che non ci siamo visti prima di oggi che sono i secondi test, però diciamo che lui tira la corda dicendo che mi invento le cose e che sono io poi che esagero e che faccio robe che non gli vanno a genio. Gli ho anche chiesto cosa faccio e lui ha detto che non importa perché è adulto e ci può convivere.   
Come a dire che io invece sono un bambino scemo e devo crescere perché non sopporto come fa il carino con Charles.   
Ancora non so cosa avrei fatto a parte spogliarmi che poi è una reazione alla sua carineria con il suo collega.   
Mentre il mio cane traditore gli salta addosso facendomi pentire di averlo portato con me in questi test, gli rispondo acido ignorando quanto Roscoe gli lava la faccia. Quella faccia così maledettamente bella.   
\- Hai finito di riempire di gioia Charles? Ti resta qualcosa anche per me? - Ho deciso di non ingoiare nulla, nemmeno il suo sperma, fino a che non cambia registro. Perché lo fa apposta, gli piace che faccia il geloso, così lo accontento e vediamo quanto sono piacevole!  
Seb ride ovviamente, che poteva fare?   
\- Per te resta sempre qualcosa e sai cosa! - Così dicendo mi prende la mano e me la mette sul suo pacco mentre mi parla all’orecchio con aria da maniaco. La cosa mi farebbe morire di felicità e flirterei con lui volentieri in casi normali e sebbene noto quanto è felice di vedermi il suo gioiello, sfilo subito la mano ed alzo la spalla come a dire che non è niente di speciale. Ovviamente mento.   
\- Sì beh, magari si è stufato di me quella ‘cosa’... - Seb ridacchia ancora, subito gli do un pugno sul naso. Mi sta facendo venire su un tale nervoso che non ti dico.   
Stiamo andando a prendere un caffè al bar del circuito di Barcellona, io andrò in pista di pomeriggio mentre lui ci andrà questa mattina, potevo comparire più tardi ma mi sembrava carino far fare una passeggiata al mio cucciolo traditore...   
Insomma, volevo vedere la faccia tosta dello scemo anche se ora mi rendo conto che potevo evitare, tanto ci dormirò stanotte. Forse. Magari no, magari potrei mandarlo in bianco che se lo merita.   
\- Non denigrarti così tesoro! - Così dicendo infila la mano davanti sul mio pacco e salto di lato di almeno un metro con il cuore che fa ventimila capriole, mi guardo intorno pensando che sia impazzito e per fortuna non ci hanno notato. Quelli davanti si girano ma non eravamo proprio attaccati perché ce la stavamo prendendo comoda qua nelle retrovie.   
Si girano, ci notano, ci salutano, Roscoe per fortuna attira la loro attenzione, bravo amore del papà; alcuni li conosciamo e partono le conversazioni che ci distraggono.   
È diventato matto.   
Non ci sono altre spiegazioni.   
Insomma, prima era tutto fissato col non far capire di noi ed ora a momenti fa un manifesto pubblico con una nostra foto mentre limoniamo, non lo so!   
Forse sta cercando di rabbonirmi perché sa che ha esagerato.   
No Lew! Non cedere! Non rabbonirti!  
Deve sudare!  
Quando torniamo a staccarci con qualche abile scusa del tipo ‘a momenti tocca a me’ e ‘sì anche io devo andare che mi staranno cercando’ anche se ora tocca a Val in realtà e non a me, Seb torna spalla spalla con me ed un sorriso da damerino che voglio cancellare.   
\- Comunque sono carino e simpatico con tutti, come avrai notato dopo i quasi quindici anni che ci conosciamo... - Ma che stoccata che mi tira.   
Indurisco la bocca mentre stringo il bicchiere di caffè cartonato che a momenti spappolo in mano, poi alzo il mento e prima di accelerare e virare verso la motorhome della Mercedes, dico saccente:   
\- Sì beh allora vai a fare il carino ed il simpatico con tutti! Io lo farò con Roscoe! -   
Così tiro il cane che pensava di andare via con lo zio scemo, ovviamente devo distruggere i suoi sogni canini.   
La risata di Seb mi accompagna ed io vorrei solo sotterrarlo in questo momento.   
Lo ammazzo, un giorno vedrai che lo faccio. Mi provoca, gli piace che io sia geloso ed ha capito come fare. Bravo, ci sei arrivato, hai vinto un premio, ora piantala che non sono bravo con la gelosia!   
  
Non rimango nel circuito tutta la mattina, dopo aver fatto un giro con Roscoe torno in albergo perché poi mi preparerò nel pomeriggio. Nel frattempo accendo la televisione lasciandola sul canale sportivo dedicato alla F1, parlano dei test che si stanno verificando e sento con una parte del mio cervello che parlano dei buoni risultati della Ferrari nei primi test.   
Non ci faccio molto caso, mi dedico a Roscoe e gioco con lui, così quando il telefono mi suona e vedo che mi chiama Toto, non capisco cosa abbia da chiedermi che non può aspettare qualche ora.   
Rispondo stranito e la sua voce agitata mi fa subito venire una sincope. La sua voce non è spesso agitata.   
\- Stai andando? - Mi chiede subito come se dovessi sapere di che diavolo parla.   
Di riflesso salto in piedi e mi giro istintivamente verso la televisione alla ricerca di risposte logiche.   
\- Dove? - Chiedo. Lui parla subito mentre io mi aggrotto vedendo i giornalisti agitarsi mentre prendono la linea.   
Cerco il telecomando mentre la voce di Toto mi arriva inizialmente normale e poi si allontana. O forse sono io.   
\- Seb ha avuto un incidente proprio mentre passava Val. abbiamo le immagini della nostra macchina, non è un bel modo di uscire di pista sai... - E se Toto dice questo, posso solo preoccuparmi.   
Il volume della televisione si sostituisce alla voce di Toto e improvvisamente anche se entrambi parlano dell’incidente di Seb, capisco solo un fatto e lo capisco mentre mi sento mancare.   
È un istante, mi sembra che qualcosa dentro di me cada, le forze vanno via per un momento e credo che dovrei sedermi, ma rimango piantato qua in mezzo alla stanza con Roscoe che mi guarda preoccupato in attesa di capire cosa mi prenda.   
\- Lo portano in ospedale... è... è grave? - Chiedo con ansia ed un filo di voce perché non capisco, sembra che non sappiano nulla e forse non sanno davvero.   
\- Va in ospedale per accertamenti ma pare stia bene, ti ho chiamato per sapere se ci stai andando. Mi raccomando tieni d’occhio l’ora per i tuoi test... sai che sono importanti. - Toto è Toto, deve fare il padre ed il capo, so che a volte è difficile fare il capo quando è richiesta la presenza del padre. Inghiotto diverse volte col nodo alla gola che mi impedisce di parlare, mi strofino la fronte e gli occhi diverse volte mentre ansimo.   
\- S-sicuro che sta bene? Come lo sai? - La domanda è scema, era lì, avrà potuto vedere meglio.   
Le immagini che rimandano in televisione sono allucinanti, non ci sono video diretti dell’incidente, ma ci sono foto che mostrano come è andato dritto in una curva e si è schiantato ad una velocità assurda contro il bordo, la macchina accartocciata viene sollevata col carro attrezzi e portata via, totalmente irriconoscibile da quell’arancia sbiadita che era prima...   
\- Beh, ho subito preso contatti con il loro box per sapere notizie e ci hanno detto che Seb gli ha risposto e sta bene. - Così tiro un respiro di sollievo e finisco definitivamente in ginocchio, le lacrime escono e non mi ero accorto di non respirare, Roscoe mi lecca la faccia preoccupato ed io lo abbraccio forte mentre l’esplosione esce e tutto passa, ogni problema, ogni cazzata. Resta Seb contro il muro in immagini che non mi andranno più via dalla testa.   
\- Sta bene, Lew. Davvero. - Ed ora è il padre. Il padre che sa che il figlio ama un altro, anche se quello è il diretto rivale.   
\- S-sì ok... io... io vado. Si sa che è successo? - Mi alzo in piedi cercando le scarpe che solo dopo cinque minuti mi accorgo ho ai piedi, così scuoto la testa ed esco di corsa dalla camera lasciando Roscoe dentro.   
Toto mi dice che non si sa ancora bene la dinamica, lui ha visto solo che andava bello dritto, in quel momento passava Val e l’ha visto coi suoi occhi. Se ero io credo che ci finivo anche io contro il muro, proprio vicino a lui.  
Cristo Santo.   
Mi faccio portare da uno dei miei assistenti fidati che sanno che su certe cose non bisogna chiedere e soprattutto non si deve dire.   
Mi fido di lui.   
Quando entro dal retro sono vestito in borghese e col cappellino e gli occhiali, non mi annuncio nemmeno, mando avanti il mio assistente che chiede notizie all’accettazione, ovviamente fanno storie perché non sanno chi è e non possono certo divulgare informazione su Sebastian Vettel, così sbuffo e stizzito faccio una cosa che odio fare e che se posso evito.   
Mi gioco la carta Lewis Hamilton, così passo avanti al mio collaboratore, mi tolgo cappellino e occhiali e mi faccio riconoscere.   
\- Senta, possiamo fare in due modi, o mi fa passare senza fare notizia, oppure la notizia la faccio io ma non le piacerà, dopo. - Non sono così, non farei mai licenziare uno solo perché non mi fa passare, non ho mai fatto così, ma la minaccia era la sola cosa che mi è uscita in questo frenetico istante in cui mi è letteralmente andato il sangue al cervello.   
Ed il sangue al cervello ci resta, ma per fortuna il tipo è uno che segue la F1 e non chiede chi diavolo io mi creda di essere, sa chi sono e sbiancando mi fa subito entrare dalla porta a lato, io passo indicando all’assistente di aspettarmi fuori.   
L’infermiere mi spiega di Seb che è in osservazione e sta facendo dei test ma che sembra stia bene e mi accompagna al suo box.   
\- Va da sé che se viene fuori qualcosa di me qua dentro la notizia di cui parlavo arriverà comunque. - Silenzio. Sono di una cattiveria gelida, mai stato così, ripeto. Odio esserlo. Lo faccio ma non lo sono, ma evidentemente sono credibile perché lui inghiotte ed annuisce.   
\- Sono cucito! - Mi dice, così io lo fisso male e finalmente se ne va. Solo dopo entro nel box che ovviamente è chiuso con la tenda per ovvie ragioni. Meno male.   
Per un momento non so cosa aspettarmi quando apro questa tenda, perché anche se mi hanno detto che sta bene in mille persone, una parte di me se lo immagina steso in un lettino tutto intubato col sensore del cuore che mi fa sentire se è vivo.   
La parte di me melodrammatica ovviamente.   
Per fortuna che la realtà, almeno oggi, è ben diversa e la prima cosa che vedo è il suo sorriso smagliante che diventa risata mentre si copre la faccia.   
\- Ce ne hai messo di tempo, a momenti non sapevo più dove mandare Britta! - Di cui lui si fida ma non al punto da dirle di noi, come io del mio. Anche se in realtà ad Angela penso che posso dirlo ormai. L’avrà anche capito da sola.   
Arrivo e gli tiro subito un pugno sulla spalla e poi lo abbraccio e lo stringo e lo bacio in modo alquanto incosciente. Incosciente non rende nemmeno l’idea, poi, perché è una tenda a darci la privacy, non una porta chiusa a chiave. E non so perché diavolo non lo trasferiscono in una stanza vera, in un reparto più tranquillo, mentre aspetta i risultati dei test.   
\- Sono morto di paura per un momento. - sussurro al suo orecchio, lo sento sorridere.   
\- Ma non mi dire, pensavo fosse una reazione normale quella di piombare in ospedale e stritolarmi con il rischio di essere beccati dall’infermiere che potrebbe venire da un momento all’altro per dirmi dei risultati. -   
\- Perché diavolo sei qua e non in un reparto normale con una porta che si chiude? - La mia frase è un capolavoro, lui ride e riemergo dal suo abbraccio.   
\- Ho detto io che non volevo stare troppo e di non spostarmi perché so di stare bene. - Io scuoto la testa e gli prendo la mano che inizio a baciare con ansia, la consistenza della sua mano nella mia mi fa capire che sta bene davvero. Oltre che le cazzate che dice. Ma quelle le dice sempre.   
\- Beh per me dovresti stare tutto il tempo che serve ed anche di più, ho visto solo le foto dell’incidente e quel pezzetto che si vede da lontano ed è allucinante! - Seb piega subito la testa e scaccia con la mano.   
\- Dai è meno peggio di quel che sembra... - Sminuisce subito mentre tiene d’occhio i movimenti della tenda per sfilare la mano. - Sai che se viene qualcuno siamo nella merda, sì? A proposito, come hai fatto a passare? - Alzo una spalla e smetto di baciargli la mano, almeno così possiamo sembrare due amici. Cosa che poi siamo ed ormai è risaputo dopo l’ultimo anno dove ne abbiamo date diverse prove.   
Nessun Baku ha minato alla nostra serenità di coppia!   
\- Ho minacciato di licenziarlo se non mi faceva passare e poi se non terrà la bocca chiusa. - Lo dico cercando di non farlo sembrare grave, ma sappiamo tutti e due che per i miei canoni è incredibile la cosa e lui mi fissa subito come se avesse capito male, io annuisco e alzo ancora le spalle. - E che dovevo fare? Non voleva farmi passare quando l’ha chiesto il mio assistente! -   
\- Del tuo assistente ti fidi? -   
\- E tu della tua? - Sorridiamo e sospiriamo insieme rendendoci conto che parliamo di cagate e quindi significa che sta bene ed è la sola cosa che conta.   
\- Va bene, ci penseremo a chi dirlo e cosa dire. Tanto sanno che siamo amici, non serve che specifichiamo ‘come’ lo siamo! - Dico sminuendo la questione che ormai non mi frega più. Ci ripenso e appoggio la fronte alla sua prendendogli il viso fra le mani, mentre mi torna l’ansia e quel senso di crollo abissale che mi ha assalito per un momento.   
\- Per un attimo ho pensato che fosse grave e sono stato così male, Seby. Così male che non so... se... se dovesse succederti sul serio che ti fai male seriamente in pista io non so... ma ma che... ma che è capitato? Come hai fatto a filare dritto in quel modo? La macchina è terribile dalle foto... - Seb scuote la testa rimanendo nella posizione in cui siamo senza ribellarsi e di nuovo ho la sensazione che voglia dirlo a tutti, che voglia che lo sappiano, che non gli importa più che nessuno sospetti.   
\- Non so sinceramente, è stato tutto velocissimo. Un momento prima andava tutto alla grande ed un momento dopo ero contro la parete... non ho capito nulla fino a che non mi sono trovato trasportato verso l’ospedale. - Le ginocchia tornano a cedermi e mi siedo sul suo lettino, rimango a tenergli la mano, non mi importa cosa rischiamo, stiamo parlando di una cosa orribile, mi sento di nuovo male all’idea di cosa ha passato. Non c’ero, non ci sarei stato se fosse andata male davvero. Dio, non ci posso pensare.  
\- Se... se dovesse succedere e non finire bene... io non so sai... io voglio esserci, non so perché ma voglio esserci. L’idea che ti possa succedere qualcosa ed io non sia lì con te. Che... che tu non veda il mio viso se stai male... non so... -   
Mi trema la voce e la vista si offusca perché sono il solito sentimentale che non ha problemi a mostrare come si sente e cosa prova, lui stringe la presa della mia mano e sorride dolcemente in quel modo che mi tranquillizza e che sa solo lui.   
\- È la stessa paura che ho io. Che ti succeda qualcosa in pista ed io non possa esserci. Che quando tu hai bisogno io non ci sia. E magari posso essere lì ma non posso venire, non posso prenderti la mano, baciarti e dirti che andrà tutto bene. Lo capisco. - Il fatto che condivida questa cosa con me mi fa anche piangere di più perché dall’anno scorso che non diceva nulla e teneva tutto chiuso è cambiato un sacco e dice che è merito mio e del lavoro che gli ho fatto. Non lo so cosa sia, forse mi ama abbastanza da affidarmi tutto questo, io lo terrò con cura.   
\- Purtroppo sono cose che possono succedere in questo lavoro, non vogliamo, ma sappiamo che possono succedere. - Cerco di fare quello forte, anche se non mi ci sento mentre tiro su col naso e mi asciugo la faccia col dorso del polso.   
\- Lo so, ma la paura rimane e non andrà via. - Dice lui insistendo. E va bene che si apra così, va benissimo ovviamente. Che continui a farlo.  
\- Non hai avuto paura in quel momento o dopo? - Lui fa un sorrisino imbarazzato e torna a controllare le tende che rimangono ferme, mentre i rumori esterni ci arrivano lontani.   
\- Dopo. Sul momento ti ho detto che non ho capito nulla. Dopo ho pensato a te, che sicuramente eri un sacco preoccupato e speravo che qualcuno ti avrebbe detto che stavo bene. Qualcuno l’ha fatto? - Chiede poi ricordandosene. Annuisco con un sorriso dolce pensandoci.   
\- Toto. - Seb sospira e sorride.   
\- È stata una bella mossa renderlo partecipe di noi! - Così ci mettiamo a scherzare un poco, anche se siamo molto appannati.   
\- Beh è difficile nascondergli qualcosa, quello capta tutto! -   
Ripenso a quando è andato negli uffici Mercedes l’anno scorso alla mia ricerca e si è imbattuto in Toto in mutande ed hanno parlato insieme e a come poi Seb ha detto che è comunque un bel vedere ed io mi sono ingelosito. Ora tutte queste cose, Charles fra tutti, sono così lontani ed insulsi.   
Queste cose ti danno la giusta dimensione del tutto.   
\- Sai, possiamo solo vivere al meglio i momenti in cui va tutto bene e sperare di esserci quando ci saranno quelli brutti. - Dico poi così come se si parlasse ancora di questo.   
E poi è un momento velocissimo quello che intercorre da qui al resto.   
La tenda si apre, io salto in piedi di riflesso e la sua assistente torna col telefono in mano parlando a Seb come se io non ci fossi e non mi nota subito.   
\- È confermato l’errore meccanico della macchina. È quello che ha provocato l’incidente. - E appena lo dice qualcosa scatta in me, qualcosa che mi rendo conto è una di quelle cose pericolose.   
Seb mi fissa immediatamente e non ha il tempo di scendere dal lettino che mi vede andare contro Britta che a sua volta salta indietro, non le metterei mai le mani addosso, ma l’aggredisco comunque con una prepotenza che non ho mai tirato fuori, non certo con una donna.   
\- Errore meccanico?! ERRORE MECCANICO?! CIOÈ FATE CORRERE UNA PERSONA CON UNA MACCHINA CHE HA UN ERRORE CHE POTEVA COSTARGLI CARO? PARLIAMO DELLA SALUTE DI UNA PERSONA! E PERMETTETE UNA COSA DEL GENERE?! E LO DICI COSÌ COME NIENTE? - Lei rimane di sasso sia nel vedermi qua che nel vedermi infuriato, urlo e subito arriva un assistente sanitario che nella scena pensa di avere le allucinazioni, Seb è il primo a reagire, si mette anche lui a fare quello che di solito odia fare e con decisione alza una mano verso questa persona:  
\- Gentilmente ci serve un po’ di privacy. - Lui è un ragazzo molto giovane e sicuramente non vedeva l’ora di vederlo sapendo che era qua, mi stupisce sentire Seb dire ancora: - E gentilmente ho bisogno che tu non divulga la sua presenza qua. - Dice indicando me mentre con una mano mi tiene la spalla per calmarmi, io sono fermo come se mi avessero staccato la spina, Britta è ancora qua sotto shock, messa in un angolo da me. - Se sarai così gentile con me, mi piacerebbe offrirti un caffè? - Non sa bene cosa dire, dice la prima cosa che gli capita. In pratica lo corrompe sperando che sia un suo fan. Dalla faccia del sanitario direi che ha fatto centro e mi verrebbe da ridere al fatto che io e lui ci siamo scambiati i ruoli, ma va bene così.   
\- O-ok... torno dopo... - Seb sospira.   
\- Potresti assicurarti che nessuno ci disturba per cinque minuti? - Cinque sono i minuti che gli servono per risolvere tutto. Che bravo.   
Quando il tipo esce, Seb tira leggermente la mia spalla e mi fa fare un passo indietro, io alzo le mani in segno di resa rendendomi conto d’aver esagerato, ma per un momento ci ho visto rosso, e non quel rosso sbiadito che ha la Ferrari ora.   
\- Ok sono calmo. - Mormoro poco convinto, Seb mi guarda con un sopracciglio alzato ed io vado più indietro. - LO SONO! - Dico alzando la voce, lui ride.   
\- Si vede! - Così mi calmo davvero, almeno un po’.   
\- Cazzo Seb, hai sentito? Un problema meccanico! Cioè tu potevi farti davvero male, porca puttana! - Seb fa un sorrisino che vorrei cancellargli perché so di cosa si tratta. - Piantala di compiacerti. -   
\- Ok, bodyguard, ora devo spiegare a Britta la natura del nostro rapporto senza sconvolgerla più di quanto già non lo sia da sola. Puoi lasciarmi solo con lei? A meno che tu non creda che la mia vita sia in pericolo ed in quel caso assistimi... - Così visto che continua a scherzare per allentare la tensione e che a momenti si deve proteggere da me, alzo le mani ancora e scaccio le mosche.   
\- Vai a cagare. - Con questo esco brontolando che ci vediamo stasera. Aggiungo anche un ‘brutto scemo’ che ci stava.   
Non so come se l’asciuga, sicuramente tira fuori qualche storia convincente, non penso le dirà di noi. Non lo direbbe mai. Il Seb dell’anno scorso, almeno. Ci ripenso e forse dovrei rivedere la mia opinione su di lui.   
Lui ha la faccia tosta di cavarsela sempre, ma questo Seb è diverso, sta diventando più imprevedibile. Anche se poi in realtà lo è sempre stato.   
Sono felice che stia bene, comunque. Per accertarmene ho corso un sacco di rischi e spero di non avere conseguenze, ma anche se dovesse essere affronteremo tutto insieme. Da un lato non mi dispiace, sono abbastanza incosciente da volere che il mondo lo scopra per potermelo vivere come si deve, dall’altro so che non sarebbe una passeggiata.   
  
Solo quando lo posso abbracciare in camera, con Roscoe che ci salta addosso un po’ geloso ed un po’ felice, mi rendo conto che abbiamo sfiorato tanti proiettili, oggi.   
Non sono scoppiate voci, nessuna notizia su di noi ha iniziato a circolare e forse alla fine penseranno solo che siamo molto più amici di quel che sembriamo, ma non c’è niente di male.   
Poi Seb mi ha solo scritto un messaggio dicendo che con Britta è tutto ok e che ci vedevamo stasera nella mia camera.   
Ha bussato una volta, gli ho aperto subito e gli sono saltato al collo nascondendo il viso contro il suo. Il mondo è sparito, i pericoli, i proiettili. Tutto è sparito mentre lo stringo forte e lui ricambia il mio abbraccio.  
Stamattina volevo ucciderlo perché faceva il carino con Charles, ora voglio uccidere quegli inetti del suo team che l’hanno messo così in pericolo.   
Come cambia tutto in una sola giornata. Incredibile.   
\- Seby oggi sono morto. Non voglio rivivere cose simili... - Mormoro sempre col viso contro il suo collo. Lui mi carezza la nuca muovendosi lentamente, dondola sui piedi con me appeso.   
\- Nemmeno io, te l’assicuro. - Lui scherza ma io so che lo fa perché è fatto così, non perché non ci tiene.   
\- Come è andata poi? - Chiedo separandomi, Seb così si butta sul letto con Roscoe che gli zampetta addosso col suo poco dolce peso e mentre si salutano anche loro come si deve, mi risponde.   
\- Bene. Ho offerto da bere sia all’operatore sanitario che all’infermiere che avevi minacciato e gli ho detto che siamo molto amici ma che per motivi di regolamenti interni, veti eccetera non possiamo farci vedere che giriamo insieme. - Ovviamente sa tirarsene sempre fuori. Annuisco sedendomi vicino a lui, con Roscoe che viene anche da me per par condicio.   
\- Bene. - Dico poi rilassato. - E con Britta? -   
\- Sai, non è colpa sua... lei è solo la mia assistente, capisci? Non puoi aggredirla così. È una bravissima persona, se tu ti fidi ciecamente di Angela, io mi fido di lei. -   
\- Ma l’ha detto come se fosse normale, io non so... - torno a scaldarmi come mio solito e lui alza la mano calmandomi.   
\- Lo so. - Fa con Roscoe praticamente steso su di lui. - Però lei è razionale, ha visto che stavo bene e quindi la cosa importante per me era sapere se ero rimbecillito io a lanciarmi contro un muro. - Così la vedo da un altro punto di vista, non l’avevo considerata in questo modo e capisco che a lui possa aver premuto anche questo, conoscendolo come è perfezionista ha senso che pensava a quello.   
\- Mi dovrò scusare? - Dico vergognandomi un po’ della mia reazione, Seb sorride divertito.   
\- Beh, mi è piaciuto questo tuo lato passionale sai? - Ovviamente lui poi se ne deve uscire da stupidello, ma in realtà va bene che la viva così, tutto sommato.   
Forse non è facile in realtà, ma se la vivi con facilità magari non dico che la risolvi meglio, ma non ti distrugge, ecco.   
Devo imparare anche io da lui, come l’anno scorso lui ha imparato da me ad aprirsi e a credere alle cose anche contro tutto e tutti.   
\- Se è la passione che vuoi dovresti liberarti del mio cagnone e poi te la faccio vedere... - Così Seb ridendo prova a spingere via Roscoe che però non intende muoversi e lo vedo cha fa una smorfia che noto.   
\- Provaci tu a scrostare il colosso. Con amore, lo dico, eh? - Sa quanto sono suscettibile sui miei bambini, ma al momento ho notato altro e vado al sodo senza nemmeno iniziare a spogliarmi.   
\- Ma è vero che non ti sei fatto nulla o me lo dici per farmi stare tranquillo? - Seb alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa.   
\- Oh ti prego, sono solo stanco, è stata una giornata lunga! Davvero non ho nulla! - Non so se credergli, ma è vero che ormai mi dice tutto a quanto pare, per cui potrei credergli. Potrei.   
Soppeso l’idea ed alla fine sospiro scuotendo la testa.   
\- E va bene, però la passione te la do un’altra volta, ok? - Così dicendo mi accomodo steso accanto a lui, con buona pace di Roscoe che comunque non si sarebbe tolto dalla pancia di Seb. Nell’altro lato mi arrampico io cercando di stare più esterno in modo da non pesargli troppo. - Ma toglilo se ti pesa, non è leggero e poi russa e fa le scoregge... - Seb ridacchia.   
\- Solo per le scoregge magari lo faccio scendere... -   
Dopo che finalmente Roscoe ci ha dato retta e si è messo nel suo divano personale e noi ci siamo messi in pigiama e comodi a letto, di nuovo stesi insieme, torno a ripensare a Britta, la sua assistente, e alla mia scenata e a come poi può aver risolto la questione. Ho proprio avuto una reazione evidente...  
\- Ma lei ora sa di noi? - Seb piega la testa di lato con aria ovvia.   
\- Non avevo più scelta a quel punto... - Piego anche io la testa con la stessa espressione.   
\- Suppongo di no. - Poi ci ripenso. - ti stai aprendo molto al mondo su di noi, sbaglio? Cioè ti prendi molti rischi, molti più di sempre. Ho notato che hai approcci che potrebbero essere, non so, avventati a volte. Mi piace, eh? Però è una cosa nuova per te sempre attento a chi guarda e cosa sembra... - Lui fa un altro dei suoi sorrisini e mi bacia la tempia.   
\- Non ti sfugge nulla Sherlock! - Poi aggiunge con una calma e serenità che me lo fa vedere sotto una nuova luce, una luce più saggia forse. - È una cosa particolare, sai... sono arrivato ad un punto che ho capito che vale la pena rischiare e se veniamo scoperti pazienza, in qualche modo l’affronteremo. Perché non voglio privarmi di certe cose solo perché non ho coraggio. -   
Coraggio. Non penso sia mancanza di coraggio.   
\- Lo fai per proteggere tutti quelli a cui tieni. Non è una questione di coraggio. - Dico mettendomi a pancia in giù e guardandolo negli occhi. Lui mi ricambia calmo mentre con un dito mi carezza la guancia dolcemente.   
\- Sì però sei troppo importante per perdermi certe cose con te. - Punto. Sorrido felice a questo e non penso sia da aggiungere nulla.   
\- Lo dirò anche io ad Angela. Mentre all’assistente che mi accompagna solitamente dirò che io e te siamo amici ma che ci sono dei veti e non potremmo mostrarci in giro insieme, così ogni tanto capita che mi dovrà accompagnare da te o cose così. -   
\- Sai che te la risolveresti se tu guidassi da solo? - Mi fa con un pizzico di ironia. Io arriccio il naso.   
\- Sai che fuori dalle piste non guido! -   
\- Lo so, principessa! - Così ridendo lo bacio e il mondo torna lentamente a posto. Io e lui stesi in un letto, in uno degli hotel vicino ad uno dei circuiti di F1. Tutto come sempre, ma con la sensazione che quest’anno sarà ancora meglio in qualche modo. Me lo sento.   
E noi siamo pronti.


End file.
